


wake up

by leopardcat



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardcat/pseuds/leopardcat
Summary: "I’ll always be here for you.” His smile falters, his expression turning more serious as he adds, “No matter what.”





	wake up

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick short short  
just made this account and wanted to have something posted  
never wrote rwby fic so thought this would be a good thing to start with

He grabs her by the waist, pulling her into him. She flinches at his sudden touch, her eyes downcast to avoid staring into his. Her arms wrap around him slowly and his around her and they stand there in silence, taking in each other’s warmth. It feels right, having her in his arms like this, and the scent of lavender that wafts off her hair is enough to make him go crazy. He never wants this moment to end. He never wants to leave her.

She buries her head in the crook of his neck and he can feel tears pooling on his skin. He hugs her tighter, tries to squeeze away the terrible feelings of today so that she can be happy forever. It’s just the two of them here in this moment. He can protect her. He wants to protect her. He knows that she can fight, he knows that she’s not helpless, but when he holds her in his arms like this, he knows this isn’t a fight she can win alone. 

She pulls herself from him and shifts her gaze upwards. Her face is flushed, her eyes wet with the remnants of tears. Her lip quivers as she tries to speak but no words come out. He brings a hand up to her cheek and brushes away her long black hair that had stuck to her. 

“It’s okay.” He says in a reassuring tone, a comforting smile sitting on his lips. “I’m here for you.”

She gives him a faint smile in return, the cat ears atop her head perking up. They’re standing in front of each other now, a distance grown between them as she mouths a quiet ‘thank you’ to him. He reaches out towards her, tries to grab her hand, but she’s already walking away. He tries chasing after her, but her figure has already faded off into the distance. It’s just him alone in this quiet space.  
This feeling of terror overcomes him, and he isn’t sure what to do. This isn’t like him. His stomach is twisting and turning, and he can’t find a way out of this place. It’s like he’s trapped in a cage. He bangs and bangs on an invisible wall, but he can’t get out. He can’t chase after her. He can’t save her. He told himself he’d always be there for her. Where did she go? 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees her. Relief sweeps through him and he starts bolting in her direction with the cheekiest of grins on his face. He stops midway when he realizes she isn’t alone. She’s surrounded by people. They’re grinning, holding her hand, ruffling up her hair, giggling. She’s not alone anymore. She doesn’t need him. He thinks to himself that maybe all along, he needed her. 

She looks different. She looks happy. Her hair is shorter now and she’s no longer wearing the blank expression he had come to know. She spots him amidst the roughhousing of her friends. She gestures a quick farewell to them and starts walking towards him. The invisible wall is still there. He walks towards her, flashing her a sad smile as they meet face to face. 

“Thank you for everything Sun,” she begins, nervously fidgeting with her hands, “I don’t know what I would have done without you.” 

“Ah, don’t sweat it.” He replies with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. “I’d do anything for you. I’ll always be here for you.” His smile falters, his expression turning more serious as he adds, “No matter what.” 

She giggles and kisses her hand, pressing it up against the wall as a gesture of closeness. He presses his hand against hers, though he can’t feel that warmth he had known not too long ago. He knows they’re worlds apart now. 

He friends call for her to come back and she removes her hand from the wall. Her ears falter slightly, but she still leaves him with a smile.

He watches her walk off again, watches as she joins her team that he knows would be there for her always. He’s surprised. He’s not as sad as he thought he’d be. If anything, he’s happy. He waves in farewell as she and the others disappear. She’ll be okay.

\--

He wakes up, the sun shining through his blinds and blinding his already exhausted eyes. A yawn escapes his lips as he lays there limply in his bed.

Blake is gone. It had been awhile since they parted ways. 

He misses her, but he knows that his duty is done for now.

A sigh passes through his lips as he turns to his side, tired eyes staring at an empty wall.

“Just a dream.”


End file.
